RR in Spanish
by Rakki13
Summary: Lavi is good at everything, except Spanish. He can't roll his tongue, so his teacher enlists a college student to aid him. But are his methods seriously appropriate? T for safety. Lucky.


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that my other fanfics haven't been updated... I just had to get this (badly written) idea out of my head. It's Lucky, so it's pretty much out of my element (a.k.a. Yullen ). So please review, so I can learn from my mistakes!**

**I got a little background on the story at the end because this story is very, very, VERY loosely based off my own experiences with the Spanish letter, "rr".**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned it?**

**RR in Spanish**

"Lavi Bookman. Ven aqui (Come here)."

The boy with fiery red hair looked up at his teacher. Her beady eyes squinted as she looked into his emerald eye (his other eye was eye-patched for some unfathomable reason).

"Señora?"

"I can't take your pitiful pronunciation any longer!" She was tapping a ruler on her opposite palm, looking so much like a sadist that it was giving the senior chills.

"Señora? What are you-"

"I've dealt with it for these last four years, but now I'm going to fix it!"

"What the-"

She leaned close to his face, making Lavi jump back and fall out of his chair in the process. "Say 'dog' in Spanish."

"Um... _pero_*?"

"See!"

"Wait, what-"

"It's '_pe__rr__o_'! You're not rolling your tongue on the 'rr'!"

"Huh?"

The woman sighed, walking back to her desk, waiting for the redhead to get back in his seat. After he had done so, she explained, "For all the years I've taught you Spanish, not once did you pronounce your 'rr's correctly."

Lavi blinked. He hadn't known any of this. He thought he was doing perfectly in the language class. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought it would go away over time, but it didn't. To pass this course, you have to be able to do an oral report, and I'm not the person who will be listening, so I can't save you during the report."

"Does that mean you'll teach me how?"

The ruler slapped her desk. "No. I don't have the time, so I got one of my former students to come in. He is getting his Doctorate in Modern Languages, centering on Spanish and Portuguese*, so he'd be the perfect teacher."

"Wow, that's really nice of you, Señora!"

She stifled a laugh. "I just don't want to be the person known for failing the Genius of the Century."

/

Lavi sat in the Spanish classroom afterschool, waiting for his tutor to arrive. Señora had left a while ago, and it was almost 5p.m. The tutor was ridiculously late.

The redhead had nothing to do. His friends left after an hour of waiting, so then he hacked the CIA after hacking Señora's computer. After that, he figured out a cure for the common cold, but accidentally spilled soda on it, rendering it unreadable. Now, he was reading a book in Latin he had stolen from another classroom by using the air ducts and a pulley system. He was incredibly bored.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing an olive-skinned man in his mid-twenties. His black curls were pulled back haphazardly with a ribbon, a few, free locks falling in his face. He had interesting, golden eyes framed by circular-lensed glasses. His arms were filled with loose sheets and books.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Tyki Mikk, by the way."

Lavi ran his eyes over the guy. _'Nice body on this one'_, the redhead mused. He wanted to mess with this man, so Lavi introduced himself, "I'm Lavi Bookman. Oh, I'm gay, by the way."

Tyki chuckled, setting down his stuff. "I see. Sorry, it took me so long. My thesis is all about the difference in romantic literature written in Spanish or Portuguese, so I was finishing a Spanish romance novel."

"Fine with me."

Pulling a chair on the opposite side of Lavi's desk, the Portuguese man (he looked Portuguese to Lavi) took off his glasses and asked, "So, what do you need help with, Red?"

"Red" leaned back in his chair. "Apparently, I can't roll my tongue."

"Hm... I think I know the perfect trick to fix that."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Lavi exclaimed, leaning into the table.

He felt two hands place themselves on either side of his face, and then came the press of smooth lips on his. Surprised, Lavi didn't respond until he felt something slide against his bottom lip. He willingly let his mouth open, allowing Tyki to explore. Tyki stroked his tongue against the teen's, and a soft moan came from the redhead, who was now leaning over the desk. Lavi didn't put up a fight for dominance because the older man was too good.

Then, Tyki slipped his tongue under Lavi's and massaged it into the roof of the boy's mouth, but they were out of breath and had to pull away from the kiss to suck in gulps of oxygen.

The college student smiled, panting. "That's how... you roll... your tongue... keep it high and behind... your front teeth*."

The redhead frowned, realizing it was all just a lesson.

"Oh, and me too."

Tilting his head, Lavi looked at the man, not understanding what he meant.

Smirking slightly, Tyki leaned forward and gave the boy a chaste kiss. "Red, I'm gay, too."

Lavi's eyes went as wide as the smile that was forming on his face, and the senior launched himself from his seat and captured the older man's lips hungrily.

/

Needless to say, Lavi learned some things that night, especially during the late review session at Tyki's place. So, after a weekend filled with review, Señora found him on Monday and asked him to say "dog" in Spanish.

"_Pe__rr__o_." A light blush was tinting his face as he turned and went on his way.

"That's amazing work! I wasn't sure if he could get it, but he did it fluently!" The woman soon noticed something else. "I wonder why he had such a bad limp..."

**~Fin~**

*pero- in Spanish, this means "but"

*Doctorate of Modern Languages- it's real, but only one college offers it...

*The method mentioned by Tyki- it truly is one of the most effective ways to learn how to roll, or trill, your tongue

**So...? How'd that go? Please review and tell me. I love to know my mistakes, so I can fix them. Especially since that was my first attempt at a kissing scene. So please give me some advice too!**

**Okay! Now it's story time!**

**I've been in Spanish classes for almost 8 years. During that time, I never once learned how to roll my tongue. My teacher this year pointed it out and said we could come see her for help in fixing it. (I forgot to ask for help...) And at the time she was telling us this, I was trying to come up with a plot for a Lucky one-shot. It just so happens that a certain guy named Tyki Mikk is pretty close to being a Spanish-speaker, and so Ta-Dah! A one-shot was born. **

**A good thing was that since always research for my fics, I ended up learning how to roll my tongue! **

**-Story Time End-**

**Till next time~, 13**

**A Quick Note: Don't expect Geisha Boy for a while, since I have no idea where to go with it (maybe by the end of the month). The Sakura, The Soldier, and The Samurai is being irritating because Chapter 4 is sooo much longer than I anticipated. I will probably have Chapter 4 done by next Sunday.**


End file.
